703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefani
| status= Merged with and on Day 20 | challenges= 2 | lowestplacingmember= MattUK (24/24) | highestplacingmember= OddSparrow (TBD/24) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the four starting tribes on . Their colour is lavender. Original * emilysledge, also known as "Emily", from . Emily started out Tibet in a good position on her tribe, keeping her name from being thrown out and finding herself in the majority during a pivotal power shift, but found herself on a tribe with none of her allies, and she was ultimately the sixth person voted out of the game. * Physics25, also known as "Felipe", from . Felipe managed to stay as an under the radar presence in the season, only attending tribal council twice until the merge, where he found his way into the majority coalition, where he seemed to be a strong contender to make it to the end until an attempt to take out the season's eventual winner failed and he ended up leaving the game after losing in a firemaking challenge. * OddSparrow, also known as "Konrad", from . Konrad found himself in a good position within Byzantium, managing to find himself trusted by most of his colleagues on the original Brains tribe, but after a dismal tribe swap put him in a 7-1 minority, his new tribe threw the challenge and swiftly voted him out of the game. * TheGodOfBlue, also known as "Malik", from . Malik's game in San Marcos was an uphill battle from the very beginning due to a pre-game rivalry with one of his fellow tribemates and having his closest ally being eliminated in a rock draw. A tribe swap proved not much better for Malik, after one of his allies was blindsided at the first post-swap vote, and only surviving the second due to a correct idol play allowing him to make merge. While he managed to shake off some of his targets at merge, things still did not work out in his favor and he was idoled out with 4/12 votes. * MattUK, also known as "Matt", from . Matt managed to work himself into the middle between two sparring alliances, but after another player's cheating exposed Matt as playing both sides, his fate was sealed and he was voted out. Matt was later granted a chance to return to the game, but unfortunately came up just shy, finishing 2nd out of 10 players, permanently eliminating him from contention. * Msimmo, also known as "Matthew", from . Matthew was placed in the dismal Rawaki tribe of Kiribati, Matthew's game mostly consisted of an 8 challenge losing streak where he lost multiple of his tribemates, swapped into a 4-1 minority, where he had nowhere else to hide and was voted out by his new tribe. Second Tribe Swap * bb1233, also known as "Ben". * Charlie.W1993, also known as "Charlie". * TotalDramaNaruto, also known as "Gevonte". * JerryMac20, also known as "Jerry". * MapleAtNightxo, also known as "Liam". Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Mount Olympus Tribes Category:Purple Tribes